


[合奏/泉雷欧]人鱼的眼泪

by phazewiss



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phazewiss/pseuds/phazewiss
Summary: 真夏泉X金鱼雷欧，伪童话paro。





	[合奏/泉雷欧]人鱼的眼泪

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
海上的南风乍起之时，正准备驶往西南海域的骑士号捕获一条人鱼。  
船主人听闻消息，急匆匆披上外衣来到被昏沉夕色笼罩的甲板上，他推开自己雇用的那群粗犷的水手们，一下子就看见正在网绳下不断挣扎的小人鱼。  
人鱼离开了水面，原本带着发光鳞片的鱼尾已经变成双足，还没等船主剥去缠绕在上的渔网，那双白花花的腿已经甩了对方一身咸腻的海水。  
濑名泉嫌恶的啧了一声一面抹掉脸上的潮湿，说到底他并不习惯船上这些粗重的工作，完全是因为某个好管闲事的后辈的强力推荐才雇下了这艘小商船。  
“别再着琢磨于工作了小泉，你这样会走火入魔的。”那时候的鸣上愤慨地说道，一面把旅游广告单塞到他的面前: “疗情伤最好的办法就是出去散心!这是失恋少女的经验谈喔!”  
然后他就上了这艘天知道为什么捕得到鱼，还是只只存在于童话中的生物，的吵闹破船。  
人鱼好不容易钻出渔网，少见而鲜艳的橘色发丝湿淋淋的贴在他瘦削的下巴和后背上，瞪着一双蒙着水气的绿眼睛看着眼前不悦的船主人，在人群间注意不到的角落紧张地捏紧了手里洁白的小帽子。  
濑名泉看着这只娇小的人鱼一直盯着自己，蠢兮兮的半张着嘴却说不出话，忍不住蹲在对方面前，伸手抬了抬人鱼冰凉的下巴。  
小动物闪躲的时候，濑名泉注视着这张过于相似的脸忍不住叹了口气，他知道海里的人鱼是善于魅惑的物种，天籁一般的歌声，还有被水浸泡的梦幻面容都是他们的利器。  
但是眼前的人鱼，却偏偏长了一张他濑名泉最厌弃却又最放不下的脸。  
他的内心还在翻江倒海，那只奇妙的物种却甩了甩扎成一小绺的长发，用手背蹭了蹭大概是被捏疼的下巴，接着朝濑名泉的方向张嘴用力地发出一串破碎的嘶声，像是在抱怨。  
那并不是正常声带会发出的音阶，反而像是从气管里硬挤出的气音。  
艰难地摀着喉咙的模样，还有紧握起的手让濑名泉瞬间瞳孔一紧，他伸手把小人鱼扯到自己身前，对方从裤脚裸露出的脚踝便压在了他从肩膀一直铺盖到甲板面的纱质披肩上，不谙世事的脸庞对着他眼底的惊怒露出犹疑的表情。  
他抓到了一只不会说话的人鱼，不会歌唱，忘却了旋律为何物的，破碎的回忆。  
※  
他把人鱼塞进船长室里的大水缸里安放好，也不管自己是不是把对方想成了能养在这里面的热带鱼宠，便转身走到办公桌前拿起话筒。  
人鱼像是中了铭印现象，在濑名泉一走远的瞬间便从还在摇晃的水面探出头来，一副想凑上去却又不舍得离开海水的模样。  
濑名泉就半靠站在桌沿，一面等待着话筒的嘟嘟声被接起一面望着对方纠结摆尾的模样，绿瞳像猫一样竖直了埋怨地瞪过来，他被这一下刺的心脏一跳，另一端的电话便被接了起来。  
“度假中的阿濑怎么会打来~是掉进太平洋海域了吗?需要我去搭把手吗?”轻笑声混杂着卫星电话的杂音，濑名泉感觉得出朔间凛月的心情还可以，他望了望窗外逐渐埋入海平面的滚烫红球，猜测这人大概是清醒着的，以及对方正在履行答应过自己的事情，在这趟荒谬至极的逃避之旅出发前。  
他开始意想，夕阳映照在那个人的墓上会是什么样的色彩。  
墓地是空旷而孤寂的，夹杂着死气的余风彷佛跟着这通电话刮扫进这间房间，濑名泉看见半个身子探在水槽外的人鱼狼狈地打了个喷嚏，便一语不发的走上前去。  
“阿濑，”大概是他许久不回话让朔间凛月有些难办，其实只是因为他正专注在把这只麻烦的人鱼哄回有供暖设备的水底。  
“王是跟着他最喜欢的音乐走的，那是他的全世界，”朔间凛月顿了顿，显然不耐也不擅长去开导一个陷入情伤的伙伴，他的确是站在那个人的墓地前和被抛下的骑士长打这通电话，刚刚放下的百合花吸饱了最后一点残阳，和国王的发色交融得分不清界线: “虽然傲娇又别扭确实是阿濑你的风格，但现在我，还有国王都并不喜欢。”  
朔间凛月或许是这个残缺的组合里最习惯被抛下的人，但不代表他擅长这种事。  
但令他意外的是，被其他团员硬塞出国疗伤的代理队长这时候开了口，背景甚至传来嬉闹的水声:  
“熊君，你相信死而复生吗?”  
映着蔚蓝海水的双眼透过透明箱对着里头的小人鱼眨了眨，让后者忍不住伸手戳了戳隔开彼此的玻璃板。  
“蛤?”朔间凛月觉得这人真的被伤坏了脑袋，却随即闭上嘴巴，思索片刻后的起手式仍是那魅惑而慵懒的低笑: “那阿濑相信吗?”狡黠地反问道。  
濑名泉觉得对方意有所指，又或者是瞒了自己什么事。他站起身，人鱼立刻跟着浮出水面，呛着水一面朝他笑的时候露出了鱼类尖细的牙。  
“我不相信。”  
他一面冷冷地说着，一面伸出比海水仅仅温暖一点的手心把那头橘发上扣着的小王冠帽子戴正，人鱼偏头用细小的牙口玩闹地刮过他的手指，就像他也曾经被那人桀敖不驯的才能伤害和吸引过。  
－我宁愿相信你从来不曾离开。  
※  
月永雷欧曾经向濑名泉要求说过童话故事，那时候被他一口回绝了。  
“你是小孩子吗?”濑名泉手里打着方向盘，一边注意路况一边还要阻止不悦的国王在车前座上涂鸦。  
“濑名听说过人鱼吗，人鱼的眼泪?”被抽走维生工具的王把半张脸埋在手臂里，趴在置物箱上含糊不清的说道。  
顺着对方的目光看到了马路对面的海上游轮广告，碧蓝无际的海色让濑名泉心里一跳，有些紧张而期待地偷偷瞄向身边的恋人。  
人鱼的眼泪就是珍珠。  
月永雷欧搓搓鼻子靠坐回椅背上，嘴边流露出一抹玩味的笑:“人鱼会在夜晚的海上歌唱，美丽的歌声总是能吸引海上的漂泊者，但那些庸俗的人类见到人鱼后却忘记了耳朵里音乐的纯粹，反而觊觎着能卖出好价钱的珍珠，囚禁他们、拷打他们……”  
“然后用可怜的人鱼的血泪换来价值不斐的宝物，一点也不有趣的童话故事，哈哈。”  
说着这些话还能惨淡地轻笑着的王，这时是他消失在濑名泉身边的一个礼拜前。  
※  
海上的夜晚极为冷清，没有阳光照耀的海面只剩下单调的浪白和幽深的蓝，这是游轮广告上从未提及的部分。  
濑名泉睡觉前摘掉脖子上戴了一天的坠炼并搁在枕头底下，转头时看见人鱼瘦小的身体几乎要半蹲到地面上，正使劲地拖着自己的大水箱想要跟进卧室。  
他眼皮一跳，看着对方掐红得出血的双手有些失去耐性: “不准把这东西弄进来，要不然你就出去。”  
他的语气和夜晚的海温一样冰冷，小人鱼抖了一下瞪圆眼睛望了望他，来回看着濑名泉身旁柔软的大床和自己的水箱，最后才下定决心似地，使力重新把沉重的水缸往外推去。  
濑名泉手指抵着额头很无奈，他感觉对方心智年龄就跟那副脸庞一样低甚至不及他的一半，感觉自己是带着孩子的妈。  
“算了，睡觉吧，你这笨蛋。”  
他咕哝着已经很久没有出口的骂词，接着不管人鱼就按灭了灯率先上床躺好。  
摩擦地面的刺耳声响顿时停顿下来，他数着轻巧地靠近床沿的脚步声，直到自己留给对方的一小块床铺陷落，然后衣襬的一角被牢牢地抓住。  
濑名泉这时候才翻过身来和这只新养的宠物面对面躺着，却发现对方似乎真的打算睡觉，毛茸茸的脑袋拱进他这边的枕下。  
人鱼睡着的时候就不那么像那个人了。  
濑名泉记忆里最多的月永雷欧是后半时期，那个轻狂、快活又不按牌理出牌的王，他憧憬着这样的他，所以甘愿带着彼此的梦想一直到最后一刻宝剑断裂，王座崩塌。  
轻轻打着鼾的这只生物更像刚认识时候的雷欧君，只记得作曲，其他什么技能都是零的天才废物。  
但是这只人鱼不会唱歌，举止间又像是后来被逼疯的国王，像个离家出走，想回家又不敢、挨了骂的小孩子。  
我该拿你怎么办?  
濑名泉用修长的指节玩弄着戳到自己脸颊边的夕阳色发梢，看着那张思念的面容睡去。  
…  
后半夜，他是被胸前的喘息声吵醒的。  
濑名泉立刻惊醒，他半坐起来拉开和人鱼的距离，发现对方脸色潮红地喘着气，像是呼吸不到空气的人类，浑身的温度也高得骇人。  
他心慌了一阵随即很快镇定下来，揣测大概是离开海水太久而脱水了，立即反握着对方拽着他衣领的手，想探身去拿放在床头上的水杯。  
没想到烧得半昏迷的人鱼这时候意识聚拢，突然就窜起身用力咬向他的嘴唇，尖锐的牙齿划破皮肤溢出血来，人鱼就这样混着濑名泉嘴里的口沫一起咽到自己烧灼的喉咙里去。  
濑名泉没有办法，他一只手举着好不容易稳住的玻璃杯，一只手按着这人因为觅食的兴奋而剧烈起伏的腹部，被压在床板上强吻着。  
口腔被那带刺的舌尖刮得生疼，他拉开那头乱翘的橘色发丝想喘口气喝水，却没来得及吞下又被强迫着张开嘴巴分享给这个贪得无厌的小孩子。  
濑名泉放弃了，他松开水杯任由里面的水洒在他们之间磨蹭的凌乱的衣领上，人鱼雪白的水手服像脱水未干的抹布拧成一团，没拉好就喘着粗气搓开他睡衣的领扣，啜吸一会儿的布料接着开始舔咬他裸露在外的皮肤。  
他安静的在床上躺着，任由这只轻易闯进他平淡的生活，夺取他近乎全部思绪的野生动物掠食，在人鱼顺着滑下的水流把手伸向他裤子松紧带的时候，终于爆发似地扯着对方的肩膀反按在湿透的枕头上。  
人鱼不满的用发不出完整声音的声带尖嘶了声，看向濑名泉的脸上还有未干的水渍，翠绿色的瞳仁和任何平常时候的月永雷欧都一模一样。  
“任性够了吗?”濑名泉看着那样的他难受出声，纱质的衣襬稀稀落落地垂在人鱼光裸的腰腹上: “任性够了为什么不回来我身边?”  
小人鱼听不懂又或者是不想听，发红的脸颊犹吐着湿气扑搧在身上人冰凉的指尖，他挣了挣发现可以挣开，便直接脱开濑名泉的手掌，不依不挠的继续舔着对方湿淋淋的锁骨和胁腹。  
濑名泉因为那小小的舌板带来的麻痒感一颤，却仍带着怒意强忍着，抓在蓬松枕心上的双手在枕巾上掐出一道道痕迹:  
“你为什么不会唱歌!”他弓着腰，人鱼肋骨分明的身体被罩在身下，他感觉出那双抓着他裤头的手微微地发起抖来，却依旧固执地拉开了睡裤，把完全勃起的性器含在嘴里。  
“为什么还要回来……为什么还能那样的笑啊。”质问的声音跟着被挑起的欲望颤抖着，被心急的吞吐着，当那对锐利的虎牙刮过前端触及一片温润的时候，他捶了一下床头板低哼一声全发泄在对方的嘴里。  
人鱼呻吟着躺倒回床上，像猫一样用手背抹了抹溢出嘴边的液体，扩散在嘴里的腥味和他喜欢的海水一样的咸，他高兴地低喘着，又攀着压在自己身侧的手臂想凑上前去讨吻。  
濑名泉正在气头却又同时在性事的兴奋点上，当恍惚之间看见月永雷欧那张被染红的脸颊逼近，他一个使力把人按到床上粗鲁地咬破舌尖。  
尝到血腥味的人鱼愣了愣，缩着身子躲开饲主的粗暴，偏头讨好地用汗湿的夕色鬓发蹭了蹭那白皙的脖颈。  
人鱼的双腿这时候却被扳开，他显然不习惯这种下身大开暴露在空气里的感觉，局促地用手勾住施暴者后背的布料。  
“唱首歌好吗?你会写的，你以前都会给我示范的。”濑名泉小声地附在那通红的耳边咬牙道，然后强硬地把那双滑腻湿凉的大腿往上折。  
濑名泉其实也不知道自己在想什么，他大概太思念月永雷欧那随兴的哼声了，国王的歌声很好却不大喜欢开口，比起唱歌那个人似乎更喜欢作曲，然后就有理由调笑和调教濑名泉五音不全的嗓子。  
“我唱得明明那么难听，”他俯下身不让小人鱼有机会把腿合起来，一下子找到隐晦的入口把手指伸了进去: “我本来不会笑的，为什么还要我笑，为什么只是唱你的歌而已也让我那么开心?”  
人鱼发出接近叫床的尖嘶，攀着他的手又开始喘不过气似地发抖，穴口里流出的黏腻液体浸湿了指缝，让濑名泉无法冷静下来地含住那张脸旁精致的耳廓。  
耳畔传来液体的啪搭声，让人鱼以为自己回到了安全的海底，忍不住吞吐着人类的气息放松下来敞开身体。  
一直到猛然就被塞入一团温热的硬物，人鱼只是蜷紧脚趾，总下意识地想和压在自己身上的人类接吻，一路被湿热的吻到将近窒息后仍旧迷茫着，朦胧着像宝石一般发亮的眸，看着那个人把手探到交合的地方抚拭。那双沾染着黏液的手心几乎只是轻轻摩擦过顶端，就让从人鱼下体反射性喷溅出来的腥液再次弄脏床单。  
发不出呻吟的小人鱼像是累极了，瘫软地折着泛着红晕的身体，把脸埋进皱巴巴的枕巾里，寻求安慰似地一手揪着湿透的布料吸吮起来。  
濑名泉掰过他的手十指扣住又狠狠地撞了一下，因为这只不会歌唱的人鱼，而得到了像是在强迫对方似地的沉默。  
被锁在喉咙里的哀号让他抱紧了这具陌生但又熟悉的身躯，不让自己看到那张会让他无法自控怨气和喜爱的脸。濑名泉侧头望着被自己压在下面时而抽搐时而扣紧的手，上面一点伤痕也没有，而安心地闭上眼睛再次用力抵进人鱼身体的深处。  
他看不到的时候，月永雷欧的那张脸难以承受被贯穿的快感而嘶哑地哭了起来  
，滚滚落下的眼泪没有化作珍珠，而是滑进了他们的手心变成心疼的热度。  
※  
小人鱼离开了，濑名泉没有得到任何迹象，他动用自己船长的名义搜索了船上的每一寸角落，直到现在愣愣地坐在空荡荡的水箱前方。  
他开始回忆和那只奇妙生物相处的每一刻，  
开始回想他们亲密的时候。  
他在牠耳边喊了那个人的名字。  
濑名泉把脸埋进双臂之间，脸颊染上了咸而湿润的触感－  
可是凡人的眼泪也不能变成珍贵的珍珠。  
※  
濑名泉没想到的是小人鱼还会回来，这次是在骑士号即将返航的三天前，他们在稍微温暖一些海域，发现了一只自己跳上甲板的幼年人鱼。  
依然笨拙的水手们给船长让开了路，濑名泉便心跳加速地站在不断上下浮动的舱板上，看着他的人鱼浑身湿答答的跪坐在一滩颜色特别深的水洼上，小小的手心里正捣鼓着某个发亮的东西。  
濑名泉僵硬的走上前去的时候，才明白为什么那滩水显得特别的暗沉-  
丝丝的血水顺着人鱼被珊瑚和海底礁石划破的手掌流到木板上，那件雪白的水手服破损且肮脏不堪，只剩那顶小巧而精致的王冠帽子完好的绑在皮开肉绽的后腿跟上显得格外讽刺，浑身的伤口正流淌着褐红色的液体染污了人鱼身下的那一小块地方。  
但是人鱼浑然不觉，只是特别专注地握着手中那颗发亮的圆球，试探性地敲了敲甲板发出空荡而明亮的回声。  
直到濑名泉用力地跪坐到他的面前人鱼才反应过来，格外开心地向着那张漂亮的脸咧嘴露出一口整齐的小尖牙。  
濑名泉双手握紧了对方还在打颤的手臂，在极近的距离面对面对着人鱼咆哮出声: “你到底在干什么!”  
仰头看着几乎把自己圈进怀里的人愣了愣，人鱼瞪圆那对在遍体鳞伤中显得格外干净的绿瞳，有些局促却又难掩兴奋地把一直抓在手里的东西凑到濑名泉的面前。  
那是一颗有手掌大小，圆润而美丽的人鱼的眼泪。  
随后人鱼却收回了手，露出有些苦恼的表情用手指比划了下这颗价值不斐的珍珠。他揣着求救的表情正要看向这个熟识的人类，濑名泉却突然伸手，一掌打掉了他手里的宝石一边怒吼:  
“我不需要这种东西!”  
珍珠从人鱼手中脱落，扑通一声掉进了的漆黑波澜的海底。  
人鱼惊呆的一愣，顾不得手背上的伤口被打得剧疼无比，他俯倒在船沿上左右张望，盯着打上自己鼻尖的海水才退了回来，拖着不便行动的双足坐在那里气鼓鼓而难过地朝罪魁祸首张阖着嘴巴。  
小人鱼还是不能说话，只有愤怒而空洞嘶嘶声从坏掉的喉咙里传出来。  
濑名泉也没有动，在人鱼跑开的时候他还是待在原地摀着脸，下一秒发生的事情却让人鱼停止无声的指骂，小心地眨了眨那双特别清澈的眼睛。  
他第一次看见人类哭泣。  
濑名泉却很快地结束这稀罕的场景，他在人鱼胶着的视线下站起来走进船舱，出来的时候手里多了一盒药箱。  
他走近缩在船栏边上瞪着自己的小人鱼，强硬却又温柔地端起那双为了寻找珍珠而伤痕累累的手看了看，接着从箱子里拿出棉签和药水，熟练地处理起那快要没有一处完好的皮肤。  
人鱼不知道那瓶红红的液体是什么，只觉得手上强烈的痛楚像有无数的鱼类在噬咬着自己的骨肉，但被喜欢的人类这样拉着手又让他不敢放开，怕濑名泉发怒又吼他。  
而且对方脸上少见的泪痕更吸引人鱼，他伸出另一手的食指戳了戳，被那人一脸不高兴地避开。  
“我抱你…..不是为了得到那些东西，”濑名泉思考了一下措词，看着一脸疑惑的人鱼叹了口气: “我不想从你身上夺取任何东西。”  
人们都不是真心喜欢人鱼的歌声，只想要人鱼身上璀璨的宝石，所以这些美丽的事物都只会出现在童话故事里。  
童话故事里的人鱼能够唱永远的歌，靠近真实的知更鸟却会被杀死。  
他把人鱼手上的伤口包上防水纱布，动作是如此的流畅，像是已经习惯于为某人做这些事情。完成包扎的濑名泉抬首，和那对不曾从自己身上移开的视线相对: “我只是-”  
想听听看你的声音。  
他用口型说道，也不管这只看起来总是呆呆的人鱼听不听明白，递出手摸了摸那搓落在颈侧，潮湿的一小绺发尾。  
人鱼正反射性地想蹭一蹭，却见他缩回手，同时抓住了自己领结的一角，将那块柔软的雪白丝绸从水手服上抽了下来。  
“你走吧。”  
人鱼愣了楞看向自己变得空荡荡的衣领，又愣愣地望着用悲伤却坦然的表情说着这些话的濑名泉。  
“我放你自由。”  
人类觊觎着人鱼的眼泪，囚禁人鱼，戕害人鱼，就像我曾经对那家伙做过的、漠视过的、忽略过的事情一样。  
※  
“濑名!濑名!”  
正在厨房拌肉酱的濑名泉听见脆生生的声音喊着自己名字忍不住手颤了一下，随即被一个暖呼呼的身体从身后扑抱上来，让他不得不把手上的锅碗瓢盆移开一些。  
搂着他的月永雷欧像小动物那样往他身上厮磨几下，身上还带着外面稀稀落落飘下的雪花。濑名泉单手端着大碗转过身来，一手装做嫌弃的推了推国王的脸颊: “很碍事啊，再不走晚餐就糊了……你怎么弄那么脏!”  
自从两个人先一步从学校离开后，他们组成一个暂时的两人团体开拓人脉，打算等Knights的其他人也毕业后再重新出道一次，他一面保持自己模特儿的工作，月永雷欧则留在国内专门给电影工作室写曲子，今天就是这人出门交稿的日子。濑名泉停下手仔细的端详面前的恋人，因为那张脸上凭空冒出的几道泥巴印子而揪心了一阵。  
王注意到对方的视线胡乱抹了几把，依旧不减兴奋和脸上的笑容说着: “你听我说!回来的路上我遇到一个老船长!听了他的故事之后灵感唰的一下就涌出来，好多好多，所以天才我给他写了一首关于大船呜呜开出去的歌!”  
濑名泉已经习惯对方三岁小孩的用语，只是紧了紧眉头抽出一张纸巾给月永雷欧好好擦脸，一面敷衍道: “这个季节没有出去捕鱼，那个人诓你的吧。而且曲子没有经过经纪人同意不能随便给别人。”  
“濑名好无趣，”月永雷欧被捏着脸鼓起面颊，他挣扎着掏出挂在胸前的坠饰: “我可是得到了比金钱还要珍贵的报酬呢!”  
濑名泉松开怀里的国王，拿过举到鼻子下面的项坠左右晃动了下，意外地发现那是一个货真价实的碟贝珍珠，莹蓝色的珠层含着丰润的水气，随着光线的摇晃一层层地堆栈成浪。  
“质地这么好的宝石却被凿洞穿线，太蠢了吧。”他忍不住叨念。  
“因为是要送给重要的人随时带在身上的啊!”没想到月永雷欧理直气壮地回答。  
濑名泉握着那条项链，看着国王将手撑在流理台上，踮着脚尖将他圈入自己的领地里－  
“老船长要我送给喜欢的人，收下嘛，濑名。”  
国王凑近他的耳边，用唇形无声地描绘着大海那样浪漫的氛围:  
“我最－”  
※  
海上不平稳的夜晚让濑名泉一直都很浅眠，在漆黑到看不清时间的黑夜里他瞇缝着的双目成了唯一的光源，因此当自己的手在触及床单上的一阵潮湿时他并没有受到惊吓，只是绵长的、努力压抑着什么的抒出一大口气。  
卧室的海景窗角落被粗鲁的砸出一个能让小孩钻过的小洞。  
他从床上翻身爬起打开床头灯，在温暖的黄晕下看见小人鱼带着一身水气坐在这几天一直空着的床位上，用绷带已经松脱的那只手使劲地挠他。  
濑名泉觉得自己要疯。  
重要的事物失去一次便已足够深刻，再失去第二次，便让人麻木不仁。  
就会忘却自己犯下的错误，想要活在童话故事，想要活在美好的赝作里。  
和那个人一样脆弱的臂膀能保证他什么，保证童话故事不会像现实那样崩坏吗?保证不需要再那样难受地露出笑容吗?  
第二次了，他把额头靠在那副比自己要瘦小、却挺昂无比的身板上，彷佛长久以来被独自留下的孤独得到某个人的爱和守护，奇迹就像听见了他的梦，让碎裂的一切又拼凑回来。  
可以唱歌给我听吗?即使是不完美的我。  
人鱼发出了嘶嘶声，催促赖在自己身上的人给他包扎。  
濑名泉只能去拿了药箱回来，刚帮小人鱼缠好干净的绷带就见对方急不可耐地翻下了床，从怀里掏出一端具有尖角的石头在房间地板上使劲划着。  
濑名泉蹲在对面对地上乱七八糟的刮痕看不下去，另外找出一只船上用来作记号的油漆笔换下人鱼手中粗糙的石头。  
人鱼第一次看到这种精巧的小工具，当白色的墨汁出现在地板上的时候他雀跃地把手中的笔晃得喀答喀答响，大笑着又乱涂了一阵才渐渐放慢速度，在卧室的木地板上小心翼翼地一笔一划着。  
“找不回那颗珍珠了?”濑名泉勉强读着那歪歪扭扭的字迹，暗自想起以前的事情而无奈地哼笑道: “我说过了吧，我不需要那个东西。”  
小人鱼觉得他大概误会了什么，激动地直跳脚，差点没为了让对方明白自己的意思而抓着笔往濑名泉脸上涂去。  
濑名泉擒住那只挥舞的手瞇起水蓝色的眼瞳: “就那么想要珍珠吗?”  
人鱼被那对深邃而灼热的视线哄晕了一阵，随即猛力指着自己的喉咙点了点头。  
他看着这个漂亮的人类眼底有什么情绪在闪动便站起身走到床边，从枕头下拿出了一件物品，再回来他身边蹲下时，掌心里多了一颗圆亮的珠子。  
人鱼瞪大自己和那颗珍珠一样晶亮的眼睛，盯着对方逗猫似地引诱着他的视线在他面前晃晃，接着抬手就把上面串着的一条细炼扯了下来。  
-要送给重要的人喔，濑名。-  
濑名泉将链子握在掌心，珍珠给了还在发呆的小人鱼: “真笨啊，雷欧君。”  
带着海水的湿气，包着绷带、轻轻拽着珠子的手让那颗本来正逐渐失去光泽的宝石重新闪烁起来。人鱼摸着自己纤细的脖颈，突然就将珍珠往嘴里塞去。  
“你-”  
虽然单薄却跟海潮一样灵动的身躯这时往前扑去抱住了濑名泉，和那个激动的夜里一样，微咸的唇擦过了他的耳畔，响起某种事物碎裂的声音。  
濑名泉听着从人鱼喉咙里传出的声音不敢动弹，彷佛自己的任何一丝举动都可能掩盖这些珍贵的、奇迹带着回忆走过的跫音。  
“呜…呃啊…..嘶-セナ……”  
他错过了多少，就思念了多久。他自责的越多，就陷入得越不愿放不开手。  
被这具温暖而潮湿的身躯抱着的濑名泉，在对方看不到的时候摀住了自己的嘴巴。  
换他发不出一点声音。  
他责骂过这只举止幼稚而荒唐、却能让自己笑出来的聪明人鱼，他摸过人鱼的头，帮对方穿过衣服，他们最亲密的事情都做过。  
但是濑名泉没有告诉过人鱼他的名字，就像人鱼也没有承认过自己就是那个人一样-  
“濑名，”  
月永雷欧摸了摸年轻船长的鬈曲灰发，人鱼的眼泪，银鳞一般的细粉从他的嘴里被吐出来融进了海上的月光里。  
活在童话故事里的知更鸟用宛如歌唱的声音说道:  
“我最喜欢你了。”

正文完


End file.
